


Hanging Out at the Talon

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-30
Updated: 2004-07-30
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Everyone hangs out at the Talon.





	Hanging Out at the Talon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Author's Notes: This is humor, plain and simple. Please keep that in mind when reading this. 

 

Acknowledgements: To everyone who reads this. *smooch* 

 

*************************************************** 

 

Clark and Lex got out of the metallic purple Lamborghini and made their way into the Talon. Damn, I'd screw anything that owned a purple Lamborghini. Anyway, as they made their way inside of the snort, fine establishment, Lana walked up to them with a big smile. Actually, it looked more like a grimace due to the fact that the meteor shower left her upper lip permanently attached to her teeth so that it never moved. But I digress. 

 

Scuttling away from Lana, the boys walked around people and tables to find their own empty table. Okay, that didn't make sense, but this is my story so deal with it, k? Once they found an empty booth, they sat down and waited for a waiter to wait on them. Damn, I think I used one too many 'waits'. Oh, well. 

 

After a few minutes, Lana and her ever present nonmovable upper lip, appeared at their table to take their order. Lex ordered a *mocha* and Clark ordered a hot chocolate. Ya see, Lex had to emphasize the *mocha* cause Lana's hearing wasn't too good. Which is probably why she was always being stalked. She was such an easy target. 

 

Anyhoo, with orders placed, the two boys sat back in their seats and began their daily ritual of seeing who could give the most blatant eye fucks without attracting unwanted attention. Of course, Lex always won cause even though Clark was about ten shades darker then the older boy, he would blush like someone had lit his ass hairs on fire. 

 

Unbeknownst to the two, Chloe and Pete had ventured into the movie theater cum coffee house, heh, I said 'cum'. =) Chloe sighed and elbowed Pete in the ribs to get his attention when she spotted the dynamic duo, shush, this is *not* a batman crossover. Pete had doubled over at the attack on his poor abused ribs and after glaring heatedly at Chloe, he scowled in annoyance at seeing his best friend with that *Luthor*! Ya know, I don't even know why I added that part when anyone who's anyone has probably already seen every episode out there and knows Pete don't like the Luthor boys much. But, hey, I'm just going with the flow. 

Chloe in her own special way, charged right up to Clark's table, dragging Pete along behind her and pushed her way into the booth, ending up almost on Lex's lap since he didn't move til the last second. Pete rolled his eyes and sat down next to Clark, who threw a 'you're lucky you're my friend or I'd turn you into Chloe kabob' look at her. 

 

Lex wanted to cry. Well, okay, not really, but you know he is sensitive, but shh, don't tell him I said that. He didn't though cause with him being the almighty Luthor, he knew better then to let his emotions out in public. You know, sometimes I wonder if the whole Luthor clan ain't really Vulcans in disguise cause they're always going on about no emotion showing and shit like that. Pfft, like people would really care. I sure as shit stinks wouldn't care if he cried til snot was dripping out of his nose, but then again that's me and I have a life. 

 

Anyway, as the quartet were arguing er, chatting amongst themselves, Clark heard someone wheezing like they needed their inhaler desperately. Glancing at Lex, since he had once been an asthmatic boy nicknamed 'wheezy the clown', Clark thought it might have been him. But no, Lex was busy drinking his *mocha* and it was a bit hard to wheeze and swallow at the same time. So, looking around the coffee house, Clark noticed Lana was the one wheezing. Well, it made sense since for some odd reason whenever she got excited or scared she'd do that annoying wheeze thing. But I digress. 

 

Huh? Don't tell me ya'll never noticed her nonmoving upper lip, wheeze acting before. Ya have? Then why are you acting so surprised? 

 

So anyway, curious as to what set Lana off, he glanced in the direction she was looking and gasped lightly to himself. Why? Well, I'm glad you asked. It was Whitney! No, not that stalker chick who could morph into other people, it was the real deal. You see, Whitney had never really died in combat. Nope. They thought it was his body but in actuality it was his stunt man they had found. Yes, sir. Poor Bubba got blasted to smithereens. 

 

Lana, still trying to act, but not doing a very good job since she ran out of Visine, ran up to her stud muffin and reenacted the Shaggy maneuver. In other words, she jumped up into his arms. The gang seated at booth four, turned to see what the commotion was all about. Well, not Clark since he had been watching the whole time. Everyone looked, shrugged their shoulders and went back to arguing, uhm, chatting amongst themselves at the scene. 

 

This was Smallville afterall and weird shit happened there daily. Huh? Why, yes that is the end. What were you expecting? An epic? Ha! Not likely. 

 

 

fini


End file.
